


Can't help but love you.

by omgbellamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec Lightwood struggles on his feelings for Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane pays a visit to Alec at his wedding, that results in a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. Just Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help but love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone - yes, this is a Malec fic. I am Malec trash and Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane trash, so this was needed. This is based off of the TV Show and the episode 1x12, Malec. Please Note: I have not read the books - sadly, I am that person, so I don't know much about the background of Shadowhunters except for what the shown has given us. So this will be orientated towards that. Hope you enjoy.

Alec was marrying Lydia for the good of his family, at least that’s what he told himself. He couldn’t bring himself to admit the feelings that were inevitably for Magnus. Not until he saw him. About to say their vowels, Alec was prepared to say goodbye to his freedom. As a Shadowhunter, he had a duty and a personal sacrifice wouldn’t hurt the Lightwood name. 

But then the doors opened. 

In walked Magnus, who sauntered down the straight aisle, capturing the attention of the bewildered and gasping guests. Most knew of him. As a famous warlock, it was hard not to be recognized by the members of the Clave. But they didn’t know why he was here. 

From the corner, Isabelle smiled a knowing smile, pride shining in her eyes as she saw the man who her brother had feelings for step further into the church.

Alec’s mother stood up, blocking the warlock from stepping any closer. “Leave this church now, Magnus,” she warned.

Alec watched in bewilderment. Why was Magnus here? What did he want? What business did he have?

Magnus held up a hand. “This is between me and your son,” he replied curtly, walking past her. Alec stood there in awe of Magnus’ bravery. He knew that Magnus was outspoken, but to challenge his mother directly was something else. Even Alec or Isabelle never challenged their mother. They had learned not to.

Alec let out a breathe he didn’t know he had been holding, inhaling and exhaling sharply at the sight of the person who had ignited all these swirling feelings inside him. 

“I can’t breathe,” Alec said helplessly, looking to Lydia, who was all smiles. 

“I know,” she replied brightly. Their hands were held tightly together, in a position that was typical of a union. But Alec wasn’t happy. His heart was palpitating, mind fumbled with blurry images, questions arising in his head of why he was here, why he was doing this. 

“No,” Alec said, looking to Lydia again, “I mean I can’t...I can’t do this, Lydia.”

Lydia’s face fell but she remained neutral. She kept up a good front, like any professional would. “I understand,” Lydia said solemnly, removing her hand from Alec’s and stepping off to the side. Alec felt bad. He felt bad that he had let her down. He had taken that steady partnership away from her. The kind he knew she needed to keep herself stable. But from the time he had known Lydia Branwell, he knew she would be okay. She was strongest without him. And Alec wanted to be selfish, at least just this once.

Alec’s mother watched, outraged as Alec stepped forward off of the podium where the ceremony was taking place and stepped down to stand face to face with Magnus Bane.  
“Alec Lightwood, you stop this nonsense right now!” His mother yelled, as if talking to a child. 

“Enough,” Alec finished, holding up a hand. He stepped forward, walking straight towards Magnus, who stood motionless. He grabbed Magnus by the tuxedo, and kissed him.

Everyone around them uttered gasps and some smiled, including Jace and Clary, who smiled at the pair. And of course, Isabelle, who wore a big grin on her face. Simon also watched, bemused yet excited for the two men.

Magnus’ lips felt foreign on Alec’s lips, yet all so familiar at the same time. It wasn’t anything grandly romantic or anything like that, but the sense of fluttering and free-falling was exploding as the two moved their lips. Magnus had finally acknowledged Alec’s presence and moved his lips, much to Alec’s delight, and the two poured their passion into the kiss. Alec’s lips covered Magnus’ again, taking control of the kiss, because God knows how long he had suppressed it. Alec suddenly pulled away, shocked by what he had done. 

He pulled away before Magnus could catch his lips again and stared. He stared into those brown eyes that seemed to be able to see into his own soul and looked in wonder. Someone who cared only for him, someone who wanted him for him, not someone who wanted a title or somebody who wanted a connection with the Lightwood name. But just someone who wanted Alec Lightwood. 

He pressed his lips again to Magnus’, catching the small smile that made its way onto Magus’ face as he did so. He felt as if he was dreaming because kissing someone like Magnus Bane was the sort of thing that dreams were made of, that were not supposed to happen to Shadowhunters. Yet here they both were.

This last kiss was slower, gentler, the two lost in the moment. The two felt as if they were the only people in the overly-decorated room. Alec forgot about everyone else, everything around him, the aftermath of cancelling the wedding, the disappointment that his parents felt, just everything.

The two finally, finally pulled away staring into each other’s eyes once again. Magnus smiled at Alec, the smile that Alec knew was only reserved for him. The flirty smile that had first appeared the moment the two had drinks at Magnus’ place and they talked. When Magnus put his finger on Alec’s lips to silence him and Alec’s own smile arose. He knew it from the moment they met.  
The moment they laid eyes on each other that there was a connection, a strong one at that. A kind of connection that Jace had spoken about with Clary when they met, the kind that wasn’t able to be broken by duty, responsibilities or rules. The kind that inevitably brought a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter together. 

The kind that bought Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood together.


End file.
